lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Nicoli Machiavelli
Nicoli Machiavelli is the son of Gorgen, and Lucienana Machiavelli making him a member of House Machiavelli. Nicoli Machiavelli has one sibling in the form of Carmella Machiavelli of whom is married to a bastard of whom she fell in love with, but she has built quite the life with him. Nicoli Machiavelli would marry Elena Gilbert of whom he had met when he was a boy at the Lucernian Academy and they are a loving couple. With Elena Gilbert he has three children in the form of Mario, Bruno, and Caterina Machiavelli of which his son Mario is the Lord of House Machiavelli and a honorable knight, his son Bruno is a member of the Order of the Red Dragon where he has served in all major conflicts, his daughter Caterina is young but is awaiting her betrothed to reach age so that she may marry him. Nicoli would become the current Consular Thane of the Order of the Green Dragon, and is known as one of the most menipulative men in the Kingdom, with nothing more then his utter love for the Kingdom, and the royal family, that keeps him trusted. Nicoli Machiavelli was born the first son of his father inside the city of Tree Hill, and he grew up within House Machiavelli of which wasn't a poor house but defeinetl wasn't an extremely powerful house. His parents were not poor but not exactly rich either, and this unhappy medium left them constantly attempting to raise themselves in the Tree Hill political game. There chance came when Nicoli grew close to Dan Scott, and after years of the two conversing eventually Nicoli became one of Dan's best friends, and was the one Dan would often come to for advise. Spending time at the Lucernian Academy he met his future wife in Elena Gilbert and the two would force their parents to arrange a marriage between the two, and by this point she would be his wife a month before she gave birth to their first son Mario Machiavelli. Nicoli Machiavelli would be sent alongside the army of William Lovie III. during the events of the Journey by James Lovie II. of whom wanted Nicoli to make sure that his son was not tricked by anyone and as Nicoli's involvement was a contingency of William being allowed to leave Nicoli was given a long leash during the events of the Journey including following the events at Minus Ithil he was tasked by William to organize the construction of an embassy in the Gondorian capital and then to meet him at Tree Hill. Nicoli would be sent in advance of the Lucernian expansion into the Riverlands in order to deal with the situation in Radin where the Empire of Frey was threatening the island nation of the Kingdom of Aran and Nicoli accompanied by many people who would eventually become the Order of the Green Dragon would gain their first real success when they arranged the signing of the Treaty of Radin. Characteristics Personality Nicoli Machiavelli has gained quite the reputation in the Kingdom of Lucerne as a man who will do anything no matter the moral caviat that he has to in order to finish the job he's assigned. This tactic made William believe him to be the perfect fit for the role of leading the Order of the Green Dragon. The Prince He has wrote a small book, that has gained a heavy amount of fame titled The Prince. The prince dictated his views of how flawed he thought most kingdoms were in regards to their leaders, and it detailed how one could gain, hold, and expand their bases of power throughout whatever avenue of life they wanted to move forth into. History Early History Nicoli Machiavelli was born in Tree Hill to his parents Marvio, and Telivo Machiavelli. His parents were not poor but not exactly rich either, and this unhappy medium left them constantly attempting to raise themselves in the Tree Hill political game. There chance came when Marvio grew close to Dan Scott , and after years of the two conversing eventually Marvio became one of Dan's best friends, and was the one Dan would often come to for advise .This friendship was the reason Dan gave Nicoli a chance in his town council, and was the starter point for Nicoli's future skill in politics. House Scott See Also : House Scott The Journey Main Article : The Journey Embassy in Gondor Nicoli Machiavelli would be sent alongside the army of William Lovie III. during the events of the Journey by James Lovie II. of whom wanted Nicoli to make sure that his son was not tricked by anyone and as Nicoli's involvement was a contingency of William being allowed to leave Nicoli was given a long leash during the events of the Journey including following the events at Minus Ithil he was tasked by William to organize the construction of an embassy in the Gondorian capital and then to meet him at Tree Hill. Liberation Main Article : Second battle of Tree Hill Order of the Green Dragon Main Article : Order of the Green Dragon : "It must be remembered that there is nothing more difficult to plan, more doubtful of success, nor more dangerous to manage than a new system. For the initiator has the enmity of all who would profit by the preservation of the old institution and merely lukewarm defenders in those who gain by the new ones." : -Nicoli Machiavelli Frey Island : '' "The Island of Frey was a place that everyone knew was rife with problems. The land was controlled with an iron fist, and from what little we knew we had gathered that the leadership in House Frey was extremely unpopular. To be invited to the island was something we hadn't expected, but for those of us chosen to go, there was a sence of both dread and excitement over what would happen."'' : -Richard Cypher It was following the annexation of the Riverlands that the Kingdom of Frey would for the first time send a diplomat to meet with the Kingdom of Lucerne. Before this moment the Frey's had been clear in that while their island was open to trade they had no interest in the Order of the Green Dragon or anyone else coming to the island. This was honored, but when Walder "Black" Frey arrived in the Port of Stormwind the situation changed nearly completely. He said that the time for the growth in the relationship was now, and that he had been granted permission to extend the olive branch towards the Kingdom of Lucerne. Several important members arrived in the port including Eddard Starke, Charles Swan, and the king in William Lovie III. accompanied by Nicoli Machiavelli. The group would accept the offers of trade, but wanted in return the establisment of an embassy on the island to make sure that the relationship was maintaining itself as they wanted. Black Walder would suprisingly accept this offer and said that a piece of land within one of their larger cities would be given for the purpose of establising their own embassy. With the agreement in place Black Walder would leave the port and return to the island of Frey. Nicoli said that this was clearly a trap, but that at this moment they needed influence on the island and this may be the easiest way to do that. The plan became for the Order of the Green Dragon to establish a heavily fortified embassy within the city, and then for them to spread several smaller controlled areas throughout the island where more members of the Order would arrive and begin to the process of finding houses that could be loyal to them. The Divine Lands Main Article : The Divine Lands Following the meeting of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and Lorderon it became clear through those talks, and the talks with the Riverlands, Seagard and others that the Kingdom of Bolten was an extremely menecing actor in the field of Westros. Along the westernside of Westros sat the independant land called the Divine Lands. The Divine Lands had an alliance amongst eachother to defend eachother if things ever came to fighting, and this had allowed them to escape the clutches of larger Kingdoms like Bolten, and the Freys. Communication begin with the Divine Lands after Nicoli Machiavelli would communicate with the leadership of the three city states and from insiders he had planted in the area learned the ways he believed he could get them to the Lucerne side of things. Grandlen Firstly he sent promices of large arms trade agreements with the largest of the towns in the form of Grandlen of which created a strong bond between the two. On top of this he would offer hands in marriage to his eldest daughter in Allenia Grandlen of whom was approaching twenty three but the prospects in Grandlen were not what he was looking for. Lord Grandlen was very much interested in having a large meeting of the Divine Lands, and said that if the Lucernians could put it together he would be a staunch supporter of theirs during the meeting. Jeutenburg and Ventin Jeutenburg would be substancially easier to placate as they mainly just wanted protection, and this was dealt with when William Lovie sent a letter to House Banner telling them that the Kingdom of Lucerne would intervene on any conflict which involved Jeutenburg. Nikolas Banner would arrive at Koenisburg after the third letter between he and Lucerne and would be prepared to be very positive towards the Lucernians during the meeting. Alongside Jeutenburg the mercentile city state of Ventin would be contacted as well, and they basically only wanted assurances of assistence in the case that the Frey's attempted to block their trade routes. If the Frey's could not be reasoned with then increased southern trade was their main option thus making them send five members of the Trade Union Guilds to Koenisburg for the meeting. Koenisburg Last to get within the fold was Koenisburg of whom was perhaps the most important of the city states as the long term goal of Koenisburg was to act a major port nearbye The Trident which would alert Lucerne to any problems. Koenisburg was led not by a house as the other states were and instead was a hyper theocracy led by the Voices of the Dragon of whom are led theoretically by the Voice of the Dragon. Communicating with this voice they discovered the voice was Britt Lancave of whom had won prestige in Lucerne during the Nortburg Tournament of 5120. After determing from the council that they would like to be aligned with Lucerne if for no other reason then to make the Frey's less willing to threaten them she would go about making the best deal possible. After negotiations of shipping lanes, and trade was over she knew the deal was signed and simply wanted one more thing. Britt Lancave wanted only one thing in order to pull her to their side and that was for them to send a Martell that she could swear an oath before. This was an easy task and they sent Obella Martell of whom wanted any excuse to travel eastward and see her fiance Robb Starke. The Meeting The meeting would finally take place following the return of William Lovie III. and his family from their time in Lorderon the second time. Nicholi, and Hedrik Clegane would not return to Lucerne with the rest of the group and instead would meet Obella and Robb Starke in Koenisburg for the meeting. All the parties would arrive for the meeting except Teonisburg of whom obeyed the command of Koenisburg and saw no reason to send more representatives. The meeting would become somewhat interesting when several Frey's made dock in Koenisburg and attempted to join the meeting. Finding Robb Starke inside there was nearly a fight inside the hallway and Robb Starke would leave the hall in order to not make more of an issue then there already was. The meeting would continue and Obella Martell took the oaths of Koenisburg while the others signed papers of alliance with Lucerne thus sealing the Divine Lands as a Lucernian alligned area. The night came and as the Frey's prepared to leave Robb Starke once more attempted to make things better but instead of this he ended up insulting them more when Obella came out, and seeing she was his fiance by the way she clung to him the Freys were further insulted and left more angry and with more ammunition. I watched from my window as Robb Starke walked out of the tower and into the street. I wondered what he was doing until I saw the weasely Frey he was walking towards. I could hear that Britt was still talking but despite the loveliness of her conversation I couldn't let Robb get into a duel in the streets. The last thing we needed was a fight with the Frey's at a time like this. "I'm sorry my Lady but I must take your leave for a time my friend is in for some trouble outside." "Trouble amongst the children of Glaurung on the streets of his city is city isn't something I can ignore. I shall accompany you." Lady Lancave followed closely behind me as we exited the room. "Alright my Lady but we must hurry." We made our way down the steps and into the street to find the Frey man with a sword pointed at the direction of Obella Martell of whom was being shielded by Robb who had his hand on his own sword. Three of the Frey's men stood behind him hands on their swords, while more then ten Martell, and Starke men stood around behind Robb. Reaching them I finally could hear their words. "At some point this must end Frey." Robb held his hands out peacefully and you hoped the Frey would accept this, but he spit at Robbs hands before speaking. It was dark but I knew this Frey to be Hosteen Frey one of the endless sons of Walder Frey. Hosteen is a husky man with a square face, and despite his size he wasn't fate just very large. When we were told of the Freys that had arrived they had made a special point to say that he is very much comparable to a bull, slow to anger but implacable when aroused. "This could have been so much different wolf, but you chose that whore over a true lady." He looked at Obella with such discust that her cousin Obara nearly charged forward until I saw Britt move infront of her stopping her dead in her tracks. Alongside his anger it was apparent that Hosteen is either dim and stupid, or arrogant and foolish. "And I am sorry that this has offended your family but you can either accept my apology or you won't." The slight was so small that it seemed almost insane that someone would still be angry over it. These Frey's held a grudge over what I had heard was the fact that a few men laughed at them. "We will not." "I am sorry Ser Hosteen but you are causing undue problems for the City of the Dragon, and I must ask that you leave." She stood strong, and I gained even more respect for Britt then I already had as she stood in the middle of two very angry groups barely looking like she was afraid at all. "The rivers will run red with your blood wolf." He turned and walked back before turning one last time and looking at Robb. "Trust me when I say that. You'll one day be surrounded by death and wonder how it could have all gone so wrong." With that he left and Robb turned towards Obella of whom held onto him tighter then her strength should have allowed her to. Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge : "Men in general judge more by the sense of sight than by the sense of touch, because everyone can see but few can test by feeling. Everyone sees what you seem to be, few know what you really are; and those few do not dare take a stand against the general opinion." : -Nicoli Machiavelli Quotes : “People should either be caressed or crushed. If you do them minor damage they will get their revenge; but if you cripple them there is nothing they can do. If you need to injure someone, do it in such a way that you do not have to fear their vengeance.” : -Discussing the Kingdom of Bolten : “The End Justifies The Means” : -He spoke these words to William Lovie III., and by his own accounts it was these words that have come to define a great deal of William's foreign policy along with some of his domestic. : “When evening comes, I return home and go into my study. On the threshold I strip off my muddy, sweaty, workday clothes, and put on the robes of court and palace, and in this graver dress I enter the antique courts of the ancients and am welcomed by them, and there I taste the food that alone is mine, and for which I was born. And there I make bold to speak to them and ask the motives of their actions, and they, in their humanity, reply to me. And for the space of four hours I forget the world, remember no vexation, fear poverty no more, tremble no more at death: I pass indeed into their world.” : -Discussing with Eddard Starke the fear of his own death. 'Family Members' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard 'Relationships' William_Lovie_III.3.jpg|'William Lovie III.' - - - - Rival - - - - William Lovie and Karl Franz had started their relationship in a generally positive way. When William was crowned the two sent letters back and forth, and so this led to a lot of positive thoughts for what their first meeting would be like. When the two did meet it was a month before the Invasion of Westbridge, and it was in the southern part of Westbridge. When the two met they nearly immediatly didn't get along, and past the customary kindness to a fellow leader the two were trading insults, and threats throughout the entire conversation. This eventually led to William Lovie storming out, and threatening that any attack on Arnor would be counted as a direct attack on Lucerne.|link=William Lovie III. Category:Italian Category:Order of the Green Dragon Category:Human Category:People Category:People of Tree Hill